


The Woes And Confusions Of Moony And Wormtail

by hana_14



Series: James + Sirius [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marauders era, Peter is sick of walking in on James and Sirius!, Peter's POV, a bit of comedy hopefully, but peter and remus don't know, god james and sirius are too in love, set in Hogwarts, so he keeps complaining about it to moony, theyre confused about james and sirius's relationship haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_14/pseuds/hana_14
Summary: Peter wonders how on Earth his two best friends are that close, yet still calling each other "just friends".Little does he know, James and Sirius are far from being "just friends". Which mildly—well, okay, that's a lie—horrifies Peter. But he tries to get over it, for the sake of his friends. He really does.





	The Woes And Confusions Of Moony And Wormtail

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my fluffy little...thing...whatever you wanna call it. a James/Sirius oneshot, i guess, except in Peter's POV...haha this was fun to write. (I'm so gone rn...heheh)

Sirius scooped James up onto his lap and rested his head on his shoulder, acting all sappy.   
"I love you baby," he murmured into his ear, and Peter resisted the urge to vomit. He was standing behind them in the Common Room, and he thought this was really going a bit far as best friends were concerned. So he exited faster than he entered, flitting through the halls until he got to his best friend Remus Lupin in the library.   
"I told you, Moony, they were definitely...acting all...close! Sirius called him..."baby"! James was on his lap!"   
Remus snorted while turning a page.   
"I don't have a hard time believing that. They sleep with each other, Pete."   
Peters's jaw dropped and his mind went fuzzy. Two of their gang? Two of his best friends that he'd known since he was eleven? Sleeping together? Having sex? Platonically? This was more serious than he could've imagined.   
His paleness showed on his face, because Remus corrected himself.   
"No, I meant, literally just sleeping in the same bed together."   
Peter sighed with relief.   
"Oh, thank god - wait, that's not exactly good! None of them is ever gonna find a wife or something if they do this, and they'll be alone forever, together!"   
"I think that's exactly what they're planning," said Remus wearily. Peter almost fainted.   
"Merlin, we have got to stop them."   
"Why do you care so much?"   
"Because they're my friends!"   
There was a silence in which Remus stared at him with a raised brow.   
"Because all the girls in the school keep asking why Sirius, and sometimes James, keeps telling them no to dates, and I'm being swarmed!"   
Remus laughed.   
"That's more like it. Now, I happen to quite agree with you. This is bad for them - bad for their future lives." 

But the next time Peter walked in on them doing things, it was worse than his wildest dreams, which was saying something. Already expecting something bad, he creaked open the door slowly, and froze in terror at what he saw. They were on Sirius's bed, arms just everywhere, half naked, and their faces were pressed close together, breathing heavily. It took a moment for Peter to be conscious of what this meant. His two best mates were snogging, and like their life depended on it, at that. Peter caught a glimpse of a tongue before slamming shut the door and running at top speed to the library.   
"Remus," he panted. "I saw it. I saw the thing that must not be seen. I...I..." he trailed off in horror, sitting down and clutching his heart. Remus looked up from his book worriedly.   
"What happened now?" he asked.   
"They...they were..."   
Remus raised his eyebrows expectantly.   
"James and Sirius?" he guessed, receiving a nod from Peter.   
"What, you caught them in bed, about to shag or something?" Remus laughed to himself. Peter winced, and Moony's eyes widened.   
"Well, not exactly." A sigh of relief from Remus. Peter laughed darkly. "But don't get your hopes too high. They may not have been shagging, as per say, but they were definitely snogging, and were probably about to do as aforementioned." he said diplomatically, earning a horrified look from his friend.   
"This...has got to stop!" gasped Remus. "How can they be friends? How can they be friends with benefits?!"   
He was panicking now. Peter looked at him smugly.   
"See, I told you it was bad." 

But oh, how wrong Peter was. How naive. How...foolish, to presume this was the worst that could happen. 

He'd been minding his own business, really. But it was impossible not to notice immediately the noises. He didn't really know why he didn't expect it, why the two people involved had to do it knowing the dorm belonged to two other people, just not knowing anything. All he knew were the...the noises.   
"Oh, agh, Siri, GOD!"   
There were some moans.  
"Mm, fuck, James," Sirius growled. There was more groaning from both parties.   
"Ohhh, Merlin - !" 

Peter didn't know why he entered the dorm. He'd heard the noises when his hand was on the doorknob. But it had been too late. He'd just walked in, and froze in the doorway. It was gruesome. They hadn't even bothered to draw the curtains. Peter wanted to say something. But he just couldn't. Couldn't. 

James was lying on Sirius's bed again, back arched and panting, nails raking Sirius's back. His face was screwed up in what Peter presumed was pleasure, and his glasses were foggy. Sirius was straddling him, bending down to kiss him, hips thrusting wildly -   
That was when Peter let out a strangled gasp.   
Both boys turned to look at him.   
"Oh, for fuck's sake," Sirius groaned.   
"Pete," started James, rather more calm than Peter thought was appropriate.   
"This...kind of is what it looks like this time around..." he laughed awkwardly. "So it was you last time, then?" he mused. Sirius buried his face in James's shoulder, embarrassed.   
"How can you be so calm!" he exclaimed. Peter nodded in agreement.   
"For Pete's sake, Pete, just get out," Sirius groaned, pointing to the door. Peter silently, wordlessly, walked out of the room and shut the door. He stood outside, frozen. After some time he heard the two resume what they were doing.   
Emotions had left his body and mind. 

"They were actually shagging this time!" Peter sobbed to Remus, who had to gingerly pat his head and pass him a tissue, earning a few glares and hushes and shrugging helplessly.   
Then they heard a disgusted sniff.   
Peter turned slowly to face Lily Evans, and immediately turned back around to face Remus. He knew he couldn't, but he wanted to just pretend the horrors were all gone.   
"Haven't you ever thought that they might actually be together?" she asked, frowning at the pair. Both Remus and Peter shook their heads slowly. Lily Evans rolls her eyes.   
"Well, James told me, actually. And they are. So give them a break already."   
And with a swish of her robes, she walked away. Peter stared after her incredulously. After a while, he turned to Remus.   
"She's mad," he said flatly. Moony nodded.   
"I mean, how could James and Sirius be...together? Well, they're always together, but you know what I mean...oh god, I just - well, it's weird isn't it? Sirius is too much of a ladies' man, they're both straight, there's just no...they're always together though. Oh, GOD, Rem, I think they're actually together!" Peter rambled, anguished. Remus had been nodding all along, but now he stifled a groan.   
"Merlin, Pete, how did we not see?"   
Peter started laughing.   
"We're idiots, aren't we, Moony."   
It wasn't a question. Instead of responding, Remus laughed along with him, and they were promptly removed from the library.   
"It was overdue, really," Remus had said.   
"What, being kicked out of the library?"   
"No, but that too. I mean, James and Sirius being - er, well, a couple. In the most supportive way, of course. It's just still a bit of a shock, I guess?"   
Peter sighed, and nodded. Then he perked up.   
"At least one problem's solved!"   
"Which problem?"   
"I'm not gonna get mobbed by girls lusting after them! Not anymore, that is, definitely not after telling them James and Sirius are dating."   
Remus sighed, but then grinned wolfishly.   
"I suppose so."


End file.
